Confissões de um anjo
by MilaStardust
Summary: Almas destinadas sempre irão se reencontrar, em outras vidas, outras épocas, em outros mundos. One-shot frary, baseada na canção "The Power of love"


Posso vê-la se preparando. Minha alma esta sentindo.

Mary esta vindo para mim.

Posso sentir seu coração pulsar acelerado através do peito. Os grilhões de ferro em seus pulsos a machucam. A humilhação cresce a cada passo pelo corredor escuro, com guardas que a cercam como se ela fosse algum tipo de criminosa. Suas lágrimas estão presas em seus olhos, para que de modo algum possam escorrer por sua face.

Ela só quer que tudo isso acabe logo.

Durante todos esses anos, eu fui seu anjo. Ela me procurou em seu coração, buscou minha alma com a sua e eu não nunca pude ir embora, pois nunca a deixaria para trás. Fomos separados cedo demais, apesar de vê-la crescer tão lindamente ao meu lado. Nossos anos de juventude foram o frescor de minha vida e em todo o meu tempo na terra, nunca me senti mais preenchido de felicidade, do que quando estive nos braços de minha eterna amada.

Lágrimas queriam descer pelo meu rosto ao vê-la sofrer sem poder fazer nada. Saber que foi forçada a tomar decisões ruins, que só trouxeram o caos e apressar o fim de sua vida. Estive presente em cada momento de dor, enquanto chorou sozinha em seu quarto, olhando nosso anel que nunca saiu de seu dedo, pedindo para que aquele tempo voltasse. Se eu pudesse...se eu conseguisse fazê-la esquecer todas as coisas ruins que pesaram seu peito, se eu ainda respirasse, ninguém se atreveria a tocá-la, a magoá-la, diante de mim. Poder é instável, mas não o amor que senti e que ainda esta aqui.

O dia está nublado e triste. Parece sempre ser assim quando alguém esta prestes a morrer, não é verdade? Varias pessoas se reuniram para ver, como se a luta de alguém pela vida fosse algum tipo de espetáculo. Seu vestido arrasta pelo chão, assim como sua felicidade que parece não mais existir. A dor que sinto ao vê-la assim, é excruciante.

Seus olhos sem vida, olham a multidão, perdidos, sem volta. Um garotinho segurava a mão da mãe, se preparando para esconder o rosto na hora certa. E entre as pessoas, procurando acalmar um pouco do vazio em seu peito, estava eu.

Nossos olhos se encontraram por um segundo. Sua boca se abriu, surpresa, e eu a mantive sob meu olhar até que sua vida escorregasse de seus dedos. Pude distraí-la assim, de ver tudo se esvair.

O garotinho levantou o rosto. O corpo inerte estava sendo retirado. Mas o que ele viu, foi um anjo, caminhando entre a balburdia, o barulho daqueles que ainda iriam continuar naquele mundo. Ele olhou para a plataforma de madeira, seus olhos grandes e brilhantes iam de um lado para o outro, tentando entender como ela poderia estar caminhando, se a poucos segundos atrás, a haviam levado embora.

Ela tinha mesmo ido embora. Mas apenas para eles.

Minha mão já estava a sua espera, e ela sorria levemente, sustentando meu olhar. Nosso dedos se entrelaçaram, suas rugas de tempo e tristeza desapareceram sob a sua pele, como se todos aqueles anos torturantes nunca tivessem existido e estivéssemos continuando exatamente de onde paramos. Caminhando para longe dali, a minha menina tinha voltado.

A cidade atrás de nós desaparecia, e já podíamos sentir a grama verde sob os pés. A relva alta encostava em meus dedos, as flores fizeram com que seu sorriso se abrisse. Seus cabelos negros estavam soltos e selvagens, livres como o vento, livres como nossas almas.

Peguei seu rosto entre as mãos. Não precisávamos dizer nada. Era como se nossos olhos se comunicassem e dissessem tudo que precisávamos. Era como se todas as lembranças felizes viessem à tona. As risadas, as danças, seu vestido rodando enquanto girávamos sem nos importar por um momento com a crueldade daquele mundo em que vivíamos. As corridas pelos corredores do castelo, enquanto eu tentava te abraçar, o barulho da sua risada quando eu finalmente conseguia, as batalhas que enfrentamos juntos, os passeios pelo jardim, onde trocamos as primeiras juras de amor.

Era como se aquele lugar mágico que estávamos agora pudesse sentir tudo que sentíamos, pois o vento suave balançou os galhos da cerejeira e derrubou pétalas sobre nós, para celebrar os velhos tempos e nos levar de volta para o começo.

Era tudo que eu sempre quis. O meu sonho de anjo, depois de todos os anos, sendo ouvido. O sol brilhou e Mary olhou para as nuvens, pensativa.

- Parece você. – Ela disse, observando a claridade que caia sobre nós. - Você sempre deixou minha vida mais brilhante. O seu amor era a luz que deixava todo o mal longe de mim, Francis.

Eu podia sentir o calor entre nossas mãos unidas e entendia tudo que seu coração parecia querer gritar. Mary agora estava tranquila e eu sorria ao vê-la assim novamente.

- Podemos ficar aqui para sempre? – Ela perguntou, com medo de que tudo aquilo pudesse ser roubado de nós a qualquer momento.

- Não tema, minha querida. – Respondi.- Temos todo tempo do mundo, agora.

Sua expressão ficou despreocupada e o sorriso voltou ao seu rosto.

- Eu estava certa, afinal. – Ela disse.

Pisquei confuso.

- Sobre o que?

- Vê? – Ela estendeu a mão, olhando orgulhosa para o anel com nossas iniciais. – Sempre o carrego comigo.

- Eu sei.

- Sabe por que? – Ela se sentou debaixo de uma arvore e ajeitou o vestido. Me coloquei ao seu lado e ela pousou a cabeça em meus ombros. – É você e sempre será você. Lembra?

Minha essência respondeu por mim. Sim, eu me lembrava, sempre me lembraria. Eu a tomei em meus braços, e deixei que minha alma fosse de encontro a sua. Éramos dois amantes, que sabiam que aquele amor era uma força única, unidos em um beijo que poderia durar para sempre.

O sol ainda brilhava e as flores pareciam faiscar sob o seu reflexo. Mary e eu estávamos juntos.

E iríamos nos amar por toda a eternidade.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Como todo mundo sabe, a Mary foi executada anos depois da morte precoce do Francis, mas nunca deixou de amá-lo. Nada mais justo do que reencontrá-lo, certo? Por finais mais felizes e menos trágicos.**


End file.
